twin hanyou's
by yagi takeru
Summary: ryu is a normal kid who wakes up to find himself in a forest. when he slammes into naruto uzumaki, he's beside himself. how will it be for him and his sister when their stuck in his favorite anime. NARU/HINA OC/OC FAMILY -on hiatus due to school-
1. Chapter 1

Ryu stirred, his head felt like someone stuck a grenade in his head and his legs felt like jelly. If he wasn't so busted up he could have sworn that his ears had moved to somewhere else and he had an extra appendage. Then again his brain was screwed up and wasn't thinking straight. He grumbled, keeping his eyes closed so his brain wouldn't leak out, and felt around.

_'Lets see... I probably just got popped a good one and I'm somewhere in...' _his hand hit a tree _'a forest?'_ Ryu opened his eyes for the first time. He was indeed in a deep forest, thought he could see the makings of a path not very far away. He sighed and tried to remember what happened. _'let's see... I was logging on to my favorite mmo after reading the latest naruto, I said hi to sayoki-imoto-chan and then this weird flash of light. Then I wake up here.' _To Ryu's slightly messed up head this seemed about right. He made a motion to get up, his hand brushed up against something warm and soft. Ryu turned _'and alive!'_ Ryu pulled back when he realized a girl was sitting next to him and he had just nearly stuck a hand in her cleavage. his face invented new colors of red that day.

After several minutes ryu moved to get up again careful to avoid the girl next to him... only to land on something painful attached to him. he instantly shot straight up and collided with something passing through the trees

Naruto was on top of the world, oji-san finally trusted him enough to send him on c rank missions on his own. Plus the first one he had gotten was a total success. so when he nailed someone while he was tree hopping back to the village, his mood went south very quickly.

ryu clutched his sides in pain who or whatever he collided into was obviously headed at the speed of a car on the highway when it slammed into him. The thing he slammed into started speaking.

"owwwww, HEY, WHATS THE...big...what the?" the person said the last piece of his jumbled sentence lost in shock. ryu decided to push back with the taunting.

"hey weirdo, why'd you slam into me like that?" he shot at the person who ran into him.

"weirdo? I'm not the one with fox ears and a tail dude." The blond person who slammed into him said.

"what the hell are you talking about." Ryu said, he hand moving towards the top of his head. "Your probably just reeling...from...the...what the?" Ryu said also in confusion. on his head he sported two fox ears. he immediately looked behind him and saw a fox tail swishing around. "WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP?!?!?!?!?" Ryu looked to the person beside him as if he had an explanation. he had none but the longer Ryu looked at the boy next to him the more he looked familiar. he took note of the boys features, cerulean eyes, a blond mop that refused to stay down, orange clothes in weird abundance, and three whisker marks on ether cheek. Wait... whisker marks?!

"holy crap" ryu said slowly. "your Naruto Namikaze!"

"nami what? My last name is Uzumaki dude. who's this Namikaze person" Ryu sweat-dropped.

_'who's messed up fic have i somehow walked into?'_

up in heaven, kami was checking her profile hits on the human world's own when she sneezed.

_'what the heck? eh someone must be telling their friend about my story' _ and with that, Kami went back to playing a mortal on an inoccent enough mortal site.

after several minutes of explaining what had happened to him ryu stood up and leaned against a tree. Naruto doing the same.

"so let me get this straight," Naruto said "you were getting on to a game, saw your imoto on said game, and ended up here."

"That about sums it up" ryu answered

"plus you say there's a book about me in this world you came from."

"yup"

"plus books that may or may not be portraying the events of other worlds"

"more or less"

"you know about the kyuubi yet you have no explanation as to why your have fox features?"Naruto asked

"not in the slightest" ryu said

"dang, though i would like to know how you even got here"

"i know, but lets save our sanity and say that it happened" they both leaned against the closest tree. "well better figure out wether i can hide these things. or turn into a full fox. i cant really head into the village looking like this." ryu said

"try it, if you can only go full we can fake you being a pet fox." naruto suggested. ryu nodded and concentrated for a second. a few seconds passed before tendrils of energy surrounded him, turning him into a small fox the size of a baby squirrel. he had black fur with a white spot between his ears.

"well guess that works, but what about your friend?" naruto swore that the fox sported a blush after that one but why he couldn't figure out. said fox leaped down and went back to his half human form.

"That was surprisingly easy, anyway i have no idea how were supposed to get her into the village. Even if we fake injuries her hanyou form would still rase too much suspition. unless we wake her up its pointless to try." ryu said laying a hand on the girl next to him. "we could always bring back help." he suggested. naruto agreed and ryu transformed into his fox form. Too his surprize the girl seemed to transform along side him. turning into a white fox with a black spot where his white one was.

"well thats two birds with one stone if anything. now i have names for you and an easy way to get you two into the village without raising suspicion." Naruto said. The small fox next to him nodded half heartedly, still amazed that such things were so easily attainable. It helped that foxes were naturally lucky though. ryu quickly shook this off and jumped onto naruto's shoulder finding himself quite comfortable there. Naruto picked up the white fox and sped off to the village.

Izumo was bored, guarding the front gate never failed to make any shinobi not seek a form of entertainment after their shift was over. hell chasing Tora was better than this job, at least then the objective of your mission did something interesting. so when his partner Seiko almost fell out of his seat laughing and muttering something about irony it didn't take very long to think 'what could make a man on GUARD DUTY laugh so hard.' Izumo looked out towards the road to see Naruto attempting to time slowing down so he would stop right infront of the guard post. on his shoulder was what appered to be a mostly black fox with a similar white one in his arms. Izumo hit the ground laughing.

Naruto skidded to a stop infront of the guardpost to find the chunin assigned to it recovering from what appered to be a good joke.

"what's so funny?" Naruto asked honestly. izumo pulled himself together long enough to reply

"Naruto, your the prison of big and fuzzy and you bring his kin back from your mission. Its going to turn heads." Naruto let out a growl, an instinct from being chased that made him react violently but defensively to anyone that talked about the fox that wasn't his friend. Seiko spoke next.

"don't worry dude, were not the ignorent masses in this case. we may have been genin at the time but we saw enough of the fox to know that we all would have been massacred if not for the fourths seal, and if the demon had possesed you like everyone thinks we'd already dead by now." Naruto relaxed. "by the way, i personally consider you a hero" his voice was rapidly headed to a state of near emotionlessness. "that aside, i don't look it but i'm from the Nara clan" That explained it, though it was the most anyone nearby had heard a Nara laugh.

"well i need to see the hokage, later" and with that naruto vanished across the rooftops. Seiko spoke up first.

"If those two are what i think they are then the time maybe sooner than we think."

"indeed" Izumo answered " it will be nice to shed these human forms. I'd rather be chasing prey through the forest."

"me too, but it will at least be amusing to see the kits reaction after kyuubi-sama is through with him" Seiko said

"that it will" Izumo answered.

Naruto finished his trip in record time. barging in on what appered to be a meeting between the hokage and kakashi.

"Naruto, i was just about to send for you if your mission was done"

"what for oji-san?" Naruto asked, Kakashi deadpanned at the casual reference to the Hokage. he shook it off and spoke up

"well we have two things, the first is i think its time your teammates found out" kakashi said, Naruto visibly flinched. Said temmates walked in flanked by two anbu with fox masks.

"now naruto, do you wan't to explain or would you rather stand back for this."

"something tells me you have something better to share than i do."

"smart kid. anyway you all know the story about the death of the kyuubi right?"kakashi asked, he receved three nods in responce. "well whatever they told you is a lie" cue two shocked expressions and a nod "The kyuubi was defeated but no mortal could kill a demon, so the fourth sealed the demon into a newborn. The only thing on earth that could possibly hold something of such power." kakashi finished. sakura reganed use of her voice first.

"then... it the kyuubi was sealed 13 years ago then... that means... oh god." Sakura spun around and pointed at naruto. "that means your the container of the kyuubi no kitsune" sasuke was slack jawed and decided against speaking anything. Naruto hung his head.

"yes, and i understand if you don't want anything to do with me." Naruto said, a small fox that no one had noticed before started liking his face trying to get him to cheer up. everyone was silent for a few seconds before a scream ripped across the village.

"KAWAII" Sakura yelled, squeezing the fox to her chest. Sarutobi was forced to think of a certain student that would give a lot to trade places with the small fox right now.

out of nowhere, jiraiya snezed. causing the women he was peeping on into a mob.

"Sakura's reaction aside over black and furry" the hokage deadpanned, sakura completly ignored him saying something about a "kawaii chibi kitsune-chan" "i beleve that the two anbu in the fox masks had something to say?"

"indeed we did sarutobi-sama"

The first one took off its mask revealing someone with blond hair and looked like an older naruto but a younger yondaime. The second...

"oh my god..." sarutobi whispered "it can't be..."

**EVIL CLIFFY NO JUTSU AAHAHHAHAHHA**

**anyway, (coughs) yes i have put myself as ryu also the black fox as for the white fox she is, OOF**

_RYU KUUUUUUNNNNNNN I CAN'T BELEVE YOU PUT ME IN A FIC. OMG UR THE BEST BROTHER EVER._

**before she killes me this is my online (aka not real) sister sayoki, also known on ff as mimimisuda. now sayo-chan can you get off me before i die. i still need to write the rest of this.**

_HMMM? OHHH. OOPS EHEHEHEHEH SRRY._

**its ok, i missed you too. (we havent seen eachother in a week ppl, were REALLY CLOSE.)**

_YUP!_

**ok anyway till next time**

_**YAGI TAKERU (RYU) AND MIMIMISUDA (SAYOKI)**_

_**R&R**_


	2. NOTICE: READ NOW!

**Note to all fans: this isn't an update but some info from me**

**I recently entered highschool and just got out of my first year. Between all my classes I just haven't had time to write fanfic. The way this wil probably work is that you see a tom of updates from me in the summer and one update when school is in if that. The problem is that I started writing fanfiction in middle school where I had no life. Now in highschool I have a ton of friends through anime club, I have the girlfriend of my dreams, and I have more work than I know what to do with. You could expect an update from me in as little as three days for twin hanyou's and then Ill see where I go from there. Thanks for the sudden response for that story guys. Ill se ya in a few days. Oh, and if anyone enjoys halo three you can send a friend request ryukage19 (my gamertag).**

**Note: ill replace this notice when I get new chapters**

**Thx**

**Yagi takeru **

**6/18/10**


End file.
